


In the End, There Will be Cake

by SergeantMamiTomoe



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantMamiTomoe/pseuds/SergeantMamiTomoe
Summary: Two magical girls. One city. This'll hopefully work without incident, excessive affection, and/or love stories... Right?





	1. The Start of a Loooooooooooonnng Journey

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a 18+ fanfic is not meant for children. If you are a child though, well, go ahead. Read it. Don't say I didn't warn you. If you aren't interested in this stuff, then leave. Eject. Do whatever you want. This is my first fanfic so don't judge me if I do something wrong. And thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy! I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica.

    Kyouko’s P.O.V.  
     
    ‘What the hell was I thinking?’

    My head was aching, my brain was scrambled, my vision was a blur. I was bleeding from multiple cuts across my body. Nothing was making anymore sense. It was a cold and snowy night. I thought everything was fine, until my father burnt down all of my hope. Literally. He got drunk, took a knife out, killed my mother and my sister, and finally burnt himself and everything I ever lived for. All because he learned why we got more followers by the second. What I did in an attempt to save our family crisis.

    And now everything was burning. The police came along with the fire department and an ambulance. But they never got there in time. It was all gone.They started to take me to the police station to interrogate me of any information dealing with the fire. I jumped out of the ambulance that they were taking me in and hid in the forest.

    They didn’t notice I escaped. ‘What a bunch of idiots’ I thought to myself as I worked my way deeper into the forest. I didn’t know how far civilization was on the other end of the forest so I kept on running. About an hour later, I emerged out of the trees into an empty park covered in snow. I sat on a bench and then looked back at the earlier events.

    Tears started welling up in my eyes. ‘It was all my fault. I should have never made such a selfish wish.’ I could almost feel the tears freezing up solid on my cheeks, the air getting colder. I didn’t even notice the figure coming up to me. Only then did I notice it when it knelt in front of me.

“Are you okay?” a soft female voice asked me.

“Yeah,” I replied. “It’s not like I watched my family die right before my eyes.” Everything around went cold, and I blacked out.

_________________________________________________________________________

Mami’s P.O.V.

It was a really beautiful night. Especially with the background city lights. Snow was falling and the park was empty. So I decided to go out on a midnight stroll. I put on the only jacket I had, a scarf, and rain pants in an attempt to get through the snow easily. When I walked out of the apartment, I made my slow journey to the park.

No one was around so I felt calm. ‘And still lonely.’ My mind reminded itself. I pushed those dark thoughts out of my head for now and continued my walk down the snow covered road. All was peaceful until I saw a figure walk out from the nearby woods.

Something seemed off about this person, so I hid behind a tree and watched what this mysterious person walk over to a bench and sat down.I slowly approached her (as I figured at by the body shape) and knelt before her, analyzing more of her looks just in case I knew her.

She had a messy red ponytail and crimson eyes. She also had a lot of cuts across her body and iced over tears running across her face. It seemed like she didn’t notice me until I got into her line of sight.

“Are you okay?” I asked her, almost knowing the answer was probably no.

“Yeah,” she replied. “It’s not like I watched my family die right before my eyes.” she said before she blacked out and fell on top of me. I quickly caught her in my arms, about to call 911 when I noticed something on her hand. A ring. ‘She’s also a-’ my train of thought was quickly interrupted when a single cop came up and stood a few feet away.

“Excuse me,” he said. “I’m looking for a girl with red hair and crimson eyes. It seems like you currently have her and that I would like to bring her into the police department.”

All my feelings changed for this girl. At first I thought she was just some girl who was hurt. But now I knew that she needed help. ‘Serious help’. “What did she do?” I asked the cop, lifting this girl along with me.

“She is suspected to killing her family and burning her home down. She then broke out of the ambulance we were transporting and ran away. So please hand her over.” He said, his tone growing more serious.  
“How do you know if it was this girl who killed her own family? When did this all happen?” questions started flowing out of my mouth like a freight train.

“This all happened this night just a few hours ago and we don’t know for certain if she did all the damage,” he explained.

“THEN YOU DON’T HAVE ANY REASON TO ACCUSE HER!” I yelled back, which was pretty surprising since I barely lost my temper. “FOR ALL YOU KNOW SHE JUST WATCHED HER ENTIRE FAMILY DIE AND SHE WAS COMPLETELY HELPLESS! SO YOU CAN GO ALONG YOUR NIGHT BUT I AM TAKING THIS GIRL WITH ME!” I shouted, turning around and walking back to the train station.

The cop just stood there speechless.

After I got off the train and took a more hidden route to my apartment, I heard the girl murmuring about something along the lines of ‘hell breaking loose’ and ‘it was all my fault’. I felt like she was getting heavier, so I decided to take a break in an empty alley way that was less than a few blocks away from my apartment. I set the girl down next to me and sat next to her still unconscious body.

I didn’t notice her slowly wake back up until she sighed heavily. I tried to settle her down when she tried to move. She started shivering heavily, and I finally noticed that she had nothing but a blue jacket and ripped jeans with blood slightly flowing out. I decided to wrap my scarf around her neck. She was a little taken aback by this sudden action, but quickly shrugged it off and started tying it more tightly.

“Why are you so nice to me?” She asked, letting what seemed like a held breath.

“Why shouldn’t I? You seemed like you were in trouble so I decided to help you out. It also looks like you had one hell of a night, but let's not get too deep, my apartment is less a few blocks away.” I said, slowly getting up. The girl tried standing up herself, but ended falling back down into the snow covered ground. “Why don’t I try helping you out?” I asked.

She was about to protest but I already had picked her up. Her face started turning a little red by the movement and she looked away, as if ignoring something. I didn’t know what was so wrong until I noticed I was carrying her bridal style. I started blushing a bit myself, but continued walking back. “Your place better have food,” the redhead said to me.  
“I’ll be sure to cook something,” I told her. But when I looked down to see her her, she was already asleep, her cheeks still red. The rest of the walk was calm and the streets were empty. I quickly went back to my apartment and into my room, fumbling with the key for a little bit.

As soon as I walked in, I took my jacket off and hung it on the coat rack, still holding on to the girl. I dropped her on my couch, remembering to clean it off afterwards. And went to my room to get clothes to put on after I shower. I got extras just in case my new guest would need something.

I was a little more than surprised when I figured that the girl was awake and sitting slouched over. She looked over at me, and asked, “Where do you think your going?”

She sounded pretty annoyed, but I tried to keep myself as nice looking as possible. “I’m going to take a bath, wanna take a shower after?”

She looked me over before saying, “I’ll be fine”

“I insist that you take a bath.”

“Don’t worry about me.”

“I don’t want to keep you dirty all the time.”

“How am I gonna take a bath in this condition?”

“Then I’ll take a bath with you!”

The words slipped from my mouth. She heard me and gave me a ‘what the fuck?’ look. ‘Great, now what have done?’  She looked she wanted to say something before looking down, defeat clear across her face. “Alright fine.”


	2. The name’s Sakura. Kyouko Sakura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SECOND CHAPTER! YEAH! Remember, this is still my first fic and is 18+ in case you were just dropped in, so be ready to eject yourself from your computer, phone, or whatever screen you're looking at. Hope you enjoy!

Kyouko’s P.O.V.

‘Who does this person think she is? First she justs takes me into her apartment like I’m some wounded animal, and now she’s giving me a bath like she’s my mother? What’s wrong with her?’ I had a steady stream of thoughts flowing until she picked me up from the couch, again, bridal style.

She carried me to a rather clean and shiny bathroom with a jacuzzi like bathtub with water jets and everything. She started filling up the bathtub and placed some spare clothes on the sink counter. “Do you need help taking a bath?” she asked, suddenly out of the blue.

I hesitated for a moment already forming the word ‘no’ in my mouth, but then I thought about it. ‘Knowing her, she’ll probably just join me. ‘“Ok,” I managed to get out. She smiled at me and sat down with myself still in her arms. She unzipped my torn jacket and placed it gently on the counter.

I was about to move when she started tugging on my shirt. I flinched and nearly smacked her straight in the face, but held back and let her work. ‘This is probably the most awkward thing in my entire frickin life.’ I thought to myself. She quickly stipped me down to nothing but my bra and my panties. My cheeks were as red as my hair by now. Maybe even redder.

‘Maybe she hasn’t noticed yet. Then my pride won’t be so damaged.’ “I’ll look away if you feel uncomfortable.” ‘She’s definitely noticed now.’

“Are you taking a bath with me?” I asked quietly.

She looked a little confused until she said, “I’ll leave you alone if you want.”

“I’m not one for wasting things,” I told her, already regretting the decisions I’ve been making the entire time I’ve been here. “So if we’re taking a bath together, you’ll see me naked either way.” ‘Can I kill myself yet?’ I asked myself. I looked away, clearly embarrassed. She unhooked my bra from my back and started pulling down my panties.

‘How bad can this be?’  I asked myself, already telling myself that I was going to die from either a heart attack or just mentally killing myself. ‘But I can’t. I’m a magical girl.’ The cuts on my body were already gone, leaving only dried blood in its place. The girl put me into the tub. It started out as a damned burning hell hole. But then I got more comfortable. Then the other girl stepped in without me even knowing until she pulled the hair pin from my hair.

“Missed that,” she said mostly to herself. She started stroking my hair with her fingers, getting any dirt out of it. “By the way, I never got your name,” she told me.

“The name’s Sakura. Kyouko Sakura,” I told her.

“Mami Tomoe. Nice to meet you miss Sakura.”

“Yeah cuz the situation we are in is apparently nice for you,” I said to her jokingly. I could practically see the embarrassment in her face through the bubbly water’s reflection. She continued to wash out my hair and then started to wash my body, which is when things got a lot more awkward.

I closed my eyes and let it happen. Until she started stroking places that would put me on the edge of killing the person touching me if it wasn’t Mami. I don’t know why her specifically, but I guess it’s just the excessive hospitality. I started rubbing my arm when something slipped off my hand.

I instinctively ripped the ring out of the air less than a half second but holding it against me. ‘Who knows what will happen if I lose my soul gem.’ I told myself. I didn’t happen to see Mami just staring at my hand.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

Mami’s P.O.V.

I can’t believe that I have another magical girl in my apartment. I watched Kyouko save her soul from going down the tub drain in less than a second. I just stared at her, not knowing how to react. I quickly stopped the tub’s water flow and walked out. Kyouko started to trail behind shortly, putting her soul gem back on her hand.

I grabbed the extra clothing and handed them to Kyouko. ‘Gosh her body’s so small.’ I thought to myself. She stared back at me as if she wanted my body type. When she saw that I was looking back at her, she quickly looked away, blushing madly.

I decided to go over and put my own clothes on. When I came back, Kyouko had put the clothes I’d given her on. It was a pretty good fit, but I made a mental note to go shopping for clothes later on. I sized her up and gestured her to follow. She hesitated for a moment, before picking up her old clothes and following me.

I patted a pillow for her to sit on before making my way to the kitchen. There was some leftover cheesecake, so I decided to finish it off. When I walked over, Kyouko was clearly waiting to eat whatever I put in front of her. As soon as the plate was put on the table, the cake was gone in less than 5 seconds, literally.

‘I don’t know if she was spoiled with to begin with, or I spoiled her in the few hours I had her over.’ I could see it in her face that she will eat everything if she that was edible. I took 2 bites out of my cake before handing it to the girl across the small glass table. She devoured it.

“You shouldn’t waste your food,” she told me. “I probably won’t always be there to finish your leftovers.”

“I wasn’t finished with it,” I told her. “You looked like you were going to eat it anyways, and you look like you haven't eaten in days.”

She just stared at me before tears started welling up in her eyes. She quickly hid her face and cleared out the tears. “No one’s ever been so generous to me,” she explained. “But I’m starting to feel like you're doing this purposely. Only people with bad intentions do something like this. Good people just help slightly.”

“Well if that’s so, then I don’t know what I am for helping you with good intentions,” I told her. I got up and started walking over to my bedroom.

“Where do you think your going?” Kyouko called after me, already standing up and chasing after me. I totally forgot to show her where she was sleeping. I stopped in my tracks and turned around heading to the guests room at the beginning of the hallway.

“You’ll be sleeping in there,” I told her, pointing at the guests room. I turned back around and headed towards my room again.

“So you’re just going to leave me with that information?” she shouted down the hallway.

“You can just make yourself at home in there. I’ll be in my room down here,” I shouted back.

“Not even a goodnight kiss?” she teased me with a grin I would learn to never forget. ‘At least she stills has a sense of humor.’

“Don’t you think we’re getting a little too intimate with each other? I mean we bathed with each other, and now you’re asking me to kiss you?” Her face turned serious so quickly that I had to block my mouth to suppress a laugh.

“Whatever,” she said. I could tell that she was trying to hold back a laugh herself. Or was it anger?

“If something bad happens, just come to my room and I’ll try to deal with it,” I told her before walking into my room.

“Goodnight,” Kyouko called before heading into her room.

“Goodnight,” I said mostly to myself, a sense of loneliness seeping in slightly. I entered my room and climbed into bed. Maybe bringing Kyouko in wasn’t such a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this second chapter, hope you enjoyed it and be sure to be ready for the next chapter. See you then!


	3. A Normal Magical Girl’s Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're arriving at the magical parts of this fanfic. Still 18+ so be ready to eject your tab or internet searcher. Hope you enjoy!

Kyouko’s P.O.V.

‘What? What’s that?’  The world around me is a giant blur, but I recognize it as a witch’s world. I look up ahead and see Mami, dressed up as… something? She pulls out a gun from what seems like nowhere. I look down and see that I’m wearing something familiar. When I look back up, I see Mami letting off a barrage of shots at a giant shadow. She then gets hit and rams me right in the chest. My back then smashes against a wall. I try to look back but notice that my spine got shattered and that I can’t move until it regenerates itself. As I try to heal myself, Mami reaches up and touches my face with her hand. She whispers something to me before everything around me goes black, and something hits both of us.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

‘Where am I?’  I silently thought to myself, sitting up in an unfamiliar bed. And then it me. ‘Still at that one girl’s apartment, right?’ I sat on the edge of the bed, thinking about the events of last night. I slowly recall when Mami took me into her apartment, when she took me at the park. ‘How my family died right before my eyes.’ I didn’t know how much of this I could possibly take. No matter how many times I tried to put the thought out of my head, it always came back and hit me like a truck.

I then smell something from outside of the bedrooms door, breaking my miserable train of thought. I quickly run to the door and head downstairs to the tea table. I see Mami sitting by herself on a pillow, in front of her was a small feast with eggs and rice. She was staring at it for a few seconds until she noticed me at the stairs watching her.

She had a slight blush but quickly smiling her everyday smile. “I was about to come and wake you up,” she told me. She motioned me to sit at a pillow. “Come over and eat, the foods not  going to digest itself.”

I quickly walked over and started eating the eggs. It was simple, but something about it made it taste amazing. Either that or I haven't had eggs for awhile. I was about to finish off the eggs when I looked up. Mami was staring at me with that same smile. I put the eggs down and stared right back. “What are you looking at?” I asked slightly annoyed.

“Go on,” she replied. “Finish it.”

I looked back down at the left over eggs then back at her, realizing what I just did. “I’m sorry, but you can have the rest of the eggs,” I told her.

Her smile quivered a little. “No, you can have the rest.”

“No, I can’t just let you starve.”

“Come on, you're probably more hungry then I am.”

“I refuse,” I said to her looking away. “I will not touch the eggs.”

“So you want play like that, eh?” I heard across the table. Footsteps came towards me and I heard the chopsticks shifting. “Say ahhh.”

I turned my head towards her only to find out that she made her way to this side of the table and was now feeding me herself. I felt heat quickly rise to my face and I turned my head away again. “N-No, you eat it yourself.”

“Awwww your so cute when you’re flustered,” I heard her say in a mocking tone. I growled at her, obviously pissed, and made a grab for the chopsticks. “No no no, you had your chance and now you’re going to have to pay the price for it.” Still blushing, I turned my head back around with as much of an angry face as I could bring up and ate the entire egg. She smiled at me and moved away back to her side of the table.

We sat in silence for awhile, possibly an hour, as the sun rose up. I then remembered that I was now a magical girl and that I should probably get a move on. “I should probably get a move on,” I told Mami who was on the other side of the table sipping at some tea.

“Please come back and don’t go too far, I don’t want you to run away from me,” She said. “I want to know more about you.”

“And if I don’t come back?” I asked questionably.

“Then I will look for you and bring you back,” she replied.

“I know tricks that you probably don’t know of though,” I told her, thinking of what I can possibly do as a magical girl.

“Trust me,” Mami said. Her face suddenly went from smiling to completely serious. “I will find you.” She then stood up, took the plates and went into the kitchen. Who does this girl think she is?

I decided to go witch hunting for awhile, so I stood up and walked out the front door.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

Mami’s POV

‘She still dosn’t know.’ I thought as I washed the dishes. Kyouko already walked out the front door, probably going witch hunting for awhile. As soon as I finished cleaning my place up, I decided to walk after her, trying to think up what Kyouko could possibly be doing, no matter how obvious.

As I silently followed Kyouko down an empty alleyway, I saw her pull out her soul gem and started looking for a large enough witch. As soon as she did, she entered the witch’s world and began to battle it and its familiars. I got to the top of a nearby building and watched as she quickly defeated it.

After she picked up grief seed, she started walking back to my apartment. She didn’t need it yet since she barely needed to use up her magic. I quickly made my way back home and waited on the rooftop for a few minutes before heading back in. As I entered, I saw Kyouko taking a nap.

‘Makes sense to. Being a magical girl ain’t easy, and it dosn’t get any easier, either.’ I silently walked in and inspected Kyouko more thoroughly. She looked completely fine. No scratches or bruises from the night before. ‘But mentally, she’s probably broken. Just like I was when I losted my family.’ I tried not to think to deeply about it.

 

As I got up to leave, Kyouko started shifting around, but didn’t wake up. I went back into the kitchen and got something prepared for her to eat as soon as she woke up. When I realized we had no more eggs, I decided to get ready to go back shopping until I saw that it had just started snowing, and blizzard was starting up and would put most shops, stores, and roads (not like I need them) out of service for a while. There was probably a witch out there, but I decided it was probably just best to stay back for now.

Some rice and toast would be good for now, but later on I’m gonna have to bring out the cake again. Just so that Kyouko dosn’t go hungry or complains to me in any sort of way. I wonder, does Kyouko even have a suspicion of me being a magical girl? ‘She might just think that she’s the only magical girl in the area and that no one else can possibly take her spot in this city. MY city.’

Maybe we can work something out. But for now, I’ll keep my identity to myself and hopefully not have to reveal anything too major. I’ll also have to take the precaution of covering up any tracks of any recently killed witches that I left behind or anything similar.

‘If she finds out what kind of person I am, who knows what kind of a nutjob she’ll say I am? And why am I so worried about what she thinks about me?’ My mind battled a silent war with itself, but on the inside, it was the loudest thing that was going on in my mind and I couldn’t shut it out. Not these thoughts. I don’t know how long I was spaced out of the real world, but it seemed long enough because Kyouko started to wake back up.

I quickly regained my composure and cleared my thoughts out leaving nothing but an empty, blank world of my mind. “How long have you been sittin’ there?” Kyouko asked as she let out a yawn and started to rub her eyes. ‘She looks so cute when she’s waking up.’ 

…  
…  
…

What?

…  
…  
…

WHAT?

I swear, just some day, I’m gonna take one of my muskets and shoot myself in the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those dreams are about to get more and more detailed as the chapters pass by. Don't say anything. I most definitely won't. Dreams aside, this chapter was a fun one to write and also when things start going deeper. Hope you enjoyed and hold on to your teeth for the next few chapters!


	4. Slight Affections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was honestly the funnest chapter I wrote. Still 18+. No more, no less. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did!

Kyouko’s P.O.V.

‘Being flustered. A lot of people are, right?’  Well the girl in front of me certainly was.

I don’t know how long I’ve been out, but apparently it was dark outside as well as snowing immensely. And here Mami was, probably having a mental war with herself just because of a simple question that I asked. “Seriously, how long have you been staring at me?” I tried again.

Mami got even more red in the face and quickly looked away. “Not long, I’m sure of it,” she said to me.

Now it was my turn to mock her. “Awwww your so cute when you’re flustered,” I said trying to mimic her voice.

Her eyes widen for a split second, before they came to meet mine. “Well well well. So you find me attractive in some aspects?”

This caught me off guard for a few seconds, long enough for me to recoil with a slightly scared face. Mami giggled at my reaction. I felt the heat rise to my face. “Hey, you were the one who found me attractive first,” I countered.

It was her turn to become flustered. But then she smiled her everyday smile and replied, “That first time was a joke, and you never denied the fact that you actually had an affection for me.”

‘Can I die yet?’  I felt way too flustered to even respond correctly. “H-Hey, don’t think I like you.”

But Mami wasn’t buying and was willing to twist the knife ever so further. “And now you look regretful about denying your liking about me. Come on, spill it out.” She started giggling ever so more. She poured a cup of tea into a cup nearby and started drinking from it.

I couldn’t take it anymore. “Hey, it’s just the fact that nobody has ever shown me such kindness,” I told her. Looks like I was the one who was going to get to laugh this time. Because as soon as I said that, Mami seemed to have choked slightly on the tea and started to cough so much that all the drunken tea came out like a waterfall.

She looked at me with a look that I havn’t seen. A look of horror and surprise. I thought she was about to say ‘you poor thing’ or something along those lines. I ain’t the one who’s gonna win this argument. “Does that mean, you actually have some affection towards me? Because you just gave a clear reason why you ‘like me so much.’”

I just realized what had happen and I could have sworn that if I looked myself in the mirror, my face would be as red as my hair. “T-T-THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!”

This seemed to make Mami snap, because as soon as I said what I had to say, she immediately fell over laughing. A laugh that would be implemented into my brain. “SO IT’S TRUE! IT’S SO TRUE!” She continued to laugh at me putting my brain into stress mode.

“I-I’ll be back,” I said quietly and walked away. I heard Mami call out to me, something along the lines of ‘Wait, come back!’ but I was already out the front door. I quickly snatched the keycard on my way out so I could get back in. I waited outside for the time being while thinking to myself, ‘Geez, what a new world’ 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

Mami’s P.O.V. 

    ‘Oh god no.’ My heart was slowly beginning to crumble. Or should I say my soul? I think I’ll stick to my heart for now. My laughing quickly made me into a tearful crying mess. ‘DAMNIT! DAMNIT IT ALL TO HELL!’  I felt like I just broke my mental state. ‘I just pushed the only frickin person who would understand me and my problems. Now who’s going to help my fake facade? No one, unless you go after her.’  I tried to encourage myself, but it wasn’t helping. I just stayed there as a lone crying heap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun ride? I sure say it was. Until the end, when the ride sorta broke down... Hope you enjoyed!


	5. How might we all take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a little to make, but at least we know where everyone else is. I won't say anything more. Still an 18+ fanfic. Shut up, I know you know already. Just saying it for the newcomers, if there are any. But still, get ready to eject from ceiling fan. Hope you enjoy!

Kyouko’s P.O.V.

    ‘Am I ready to face Mami’s laughing face again?’  Probably not. I’ve already asked myself that question a few zillion times and yet the answer was always no. A few more zillion, and I might go back in? No, fuck my consciousness. It’s now or never.

    I took the key card out and slit it through the lock mechanism. As soon as the door opened, I was certain that I would still hear Mami laughing over our previous conversation. I wasn’t expecting to hear full blown crying. Something I thought was impossible by Mami. ‘Maybe someone else is in here?’ But nope. That was Mami alright.

    I quickly hurried back to the table to see Mami in a crying heap. I couldn’t bare seeing Mami like this. I didn’t even know if this was still Mami. But as soon as I picked her up, (Bridal style… Just kill me now please.) I saw that her curls were in complete, rugged, messes. But they still looked like curls…

    As soon as I picked her up, she gave out a scared yelped. But when she made eye contact with me, we looked at each other for a few seconds. Seconds that felt like hours. Before she finally plunged her head into my chest and continued her sobbing spree. I don’t know why I cared for her so much then. Maybe to pay her back for being so kind to me? Nope. Not getting into that mind fuck situation again.

    “I’m so sorry…” I heard her say. I gave her a confused look, that, obviously, she couldn’t see. I was about to ask about what when she said, “I don’t know what I would have done if you were gone…” And then she finally cried herself to sleep.

_________________________________________________________________________

Mami’s P.O.V.

    ‘What the…Where am-’ Shut up Mami. You know exactly where you are. ‘What fricken time is it?’ I continued to ask myself questions that should've been obvious. All I remember was crying to sleep in Kyouko’s arms…  
…  
…  
I’m not gonna even try to continue to process THAT in my brain.

    And then I blacked out. I got out of a bed. MY bed. ‘Looks like Kyouko is starting to get used to her new surroundings.’ I felt my hair and noticed that they were no longer in curls. I went over to the nearby window and looked at my reflection. I quickly used magic to get it into place. Satisfied with my redone hair, I got myself ready for nothing in particular.

    Just then, my phone began to ring. Madoka was calling. A rush of panic hit me. ‘Was it the first day of school after winter break?’ It couldn’t be. I picked up the phone only to hear Madoka’s familiar and cheerful voice.

    “Hi Mami! How’s winter break been going for you?” It was a simple question, but ever since Kyouko crashed at my place, things became as complicated as the world’s smartest computer.

    “Nothing special has happened yet,” I lied. It hurt to do it, but I couldn’t allow anyone else to know that Kyouko was a magical girl until I knew she would be fine with 4 others walking around. And honestly, I haven't been thinking about my friends for a while so things could easily get more convoluted than what it is now.

    “Oh… That’s a shame,” Madoka let out a forced laugh. Unlike myself, everyone else dosn’t have a good poker face. More like just Madoka and Sayaka. Homura can either be easily decipherable or practically impossible to understand. “Well Sayaka and I were going to have some fun in the snow. I already asked Homura, but she’s already looking for the witch who caused this entire blizzard, and she wanted to hunt it by herself.”

    Typical Homura. She usually hunts witches by herself, but I can’t blame her. “I’ll see would I can do for now, ok?” I told Madoka.

    “O-Okay, I guess Sayaka and I will just wait for now.” I could only imagine what the other 3 magical girls might think of Kyouko. Madoka would either freak out in happiness, or get more nervous around her. Sayaka might accept her in, but she could reject her just as easily. And Homura would either stay silent...or… stay silent. That’s all I could really think about right now. I still had my phone up to my ear even after Madoka hung up. ‘Geez, I’ve got to stop spacing out.’

    As soon as I recomposed myself, I exited my room and went into the kitchen to see what I could possibly make. I wasn’t hungry, but at the same time, I usually never am. I decided to take the cake out and went over to place it on the triangular table, only to figure out that Kyouko was asleep on the couch. ‘I wonder what her reaction was when she found me…’  I must have been a bit of a handful, but it seems that she was able to deal with it. ‘But how? I’m just a complete stranger. We’re complete strangers.’ But it’s as if we’re both close friends.

    It’s weird, but it feels like we just got to know everything about each other. ‘Almost everything, Mami. Almost.’ It would be easier to keep Kyouko from everyone else until she knows that I myself am a magical girl. I cut a piece of cake out and took a bite out of it. I heated up the rest of the leftover tea from yesterday night and began to drink it.

    After a few sips, I looked at my reflection. I (as always) put on a smiling face that could fake out practically everybody. But the longer I looked, the more the fake smile came to pieces, until I had an expressionless face on. That was the true me. Just a loner who could do nothing but drink tea and mourn over a lost family. ‘A family that I could’ve saved, but ended up only saving myself like the selfish, soulless person that I truly am.’ Soul gem or not, that’s how I thought I truly was.

    I felt like my mind was descending into chaos, destruction, and finally, depression. There was nothing I could do. No. I could’ve done anything but save myself. If anything, I should’ve died mys-

    “M-Mami?” I heard someone say beside me.

    I let out a quick yelp and spilled some tea on myself. “Geez Kyouko, don’t scare me like that.”

    “You don’t look like the type to get scared,” Kyouko’s response was. “Or the type of person to just have a random mental breakdown. Or the person to-”

    “OKAY! Okay. I get what you mean.” I quickly shut her down.

    “Or the type to lash out at someone,” She finished.

    I didn’t know what to do: Scream at her face, or just accept defeat and show her how I truly am on the inside. I decided to do neither and offered a piece of cake. “Breakfast?”

    She quickly forgot about the entire situation and started chowing down on the cake. The entire cake was almost gone when Kyouko looked up at me. “What are you smiling about?”

    I quickly averted my gaze and responded, “It’s nothing.” But she wasn’t buying it, or anything coming from my mouth.

    She gave out her famous grin and said, ”Now I’m starting to think that you have an attraction to me. Is it something about my looks? My hair length?” With every detail she put on the table, I got more and more flustered. “Now you’re making me wonder why you took me in tha-” She quickly cut her own sentence off. “That night.”

    The entire mood just died as quickly as it arose. Kyouko had a solemn face on and made her way to the door. “I’m going for a walk, don’t follow me, please.” The events of the night I took her in probably reminded her that her family was dead, just like my own.

    If only she understood me...If only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're now entering the more eventful chapters now. Please keep your seatbelts buckled and prepare for liftoff. Yes, in this fanfic, everyone became a magical girl. Be sure to read the next chapter, and I hope you're enjoying this fanfic! (Don't get your hopes up about how fast these chapters are coming out, they take a bit of my time. And yes, I am currently trying to balance the chapters out with Mami and Kyouko.)


	6. Magical Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: 18+ CONTENT COMING UP. I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE AS SOON AS YOU CAN (remember, it's just a suggestion. Stay as long as you want) Sorry if this chapter hasn't been thrown up into the sky yet, but it's here now. Hope you enjoy!

Kyouko’s P.O.V.

    ‘She better not…’  The fact that Mami has been treating me like a lost child has clouded my mind and has drawn my attention away from my reality. ‘I need to get away, as far away as possible.’ I don’t care what Mami has to say, whether I need help or not, I refuse  to stay any longer.

    I quickly switched to my magical girl form and started building hopping, hoping nobody would see me, while trying to get as far away as I could. If Mami went looking for me, she surely wouldn’t be able to follow or find me, unless…

    She couldn’t have become a magical girl, right? Unless she wishes for me to come back. But even then, she hasn’t shown any signs of being magical, in fact, she is actually quite the opposite. If she found out that I was a magical girl as well as herself, she wouldn’t be helping me or being so kind. She probably would’ve killed me straight off as soon as she found me.

    I decided to take a break in an empty alleyway. There were no signs of witches or other magical girls in the vicinity. I recounted my thoughts and decided if I should really go back, but at the same time, 99% of my brain told me to just leave. ‘It’s not like she’s gonna be able to find me,’  Or is she? For all I know she could be at the entrance of this ally right now… 

(gotcha, didn’t I?)

    I decided that I’ve been holding still for long enough and decided to get a move on. There shouldn’t be another magical girl in this city, so why not go explore for a little bit? ‘MAYBE BECAUSE MAMI CAN FIND ME AT ANY MOMENT!’ Thinking about this kept me on my toes the entire time. ‘I shouldn’t keep pondering about what could happen and what will happen. I should just leave and never come back.’

    It would be a shame to leave a witch rich environment, but there are other places that can help my standards. ‘This place can burn for all I care.’ Images of my burning church reappeared into my mind, stopping me dead in my tracks. ‘Maybe it wasn’t the best thing to leave Mami. For all I know, she could’ve been suffering the same problems I have.’ After all, I still had that 1% in my mind that is irking me to go back.

    This brain war could wait. I decided to wait in an abandoned building, a few miles away from the city. Sure, there might be a witch that would want to disturb me, but who cares? I most definitely don’t. The sun was going down faster than expected, and the place was still covered in snow. I decided I could sleep here for the night. I ended up heading inside and rested my head against a crumbling stone pillar, not even bothering to turn out of my magical girl form.

    Everything seemed fine, until another person walked in. I looked up to see a blue haired girl, seemingly in a magical girl outfit herself, a little more than surprised to see me sleeping here… In my magical girl outfit. “Who the hell are you?” She ended up asking, breaking the silence.

    And I thought I was the only magical girl around.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

Mami’s P.O.V.

    Waiting. That’s all I was ever good for. Just staring at the cheesecake on my plate or at the pillow on the other side of the triangular table. Or just staring out the window and into space. ‘Or wondering where the frack Kyouko went.’ I mean, like I could try to find her, but at the same time, she could probably use some time alone. Just like myself.

    But honestly, I felt like I was drowning. The silence in my apartment became even worse since I was so used to hearing Kyouko wandering around or doing some random thing. But now, there was just silence and nothing else. I was barely even breathing and even then, I was letting out no sound. ‘If I went looking for her, I know I would find her, but would she come back? Most importantly, why would I be so worried about a person that I haven’t even known for 3 days?’ Don’t play stupid Mami, you know exactly why.

    I finally made a move after a few hours of just staring out the window and decided to go looking for her. She’s probably just at that one abandoned building a few miles away from town, right? Probably hunting witches or just straight up trying to leave the city. ‘I just hope that Sayaka or the others have run into her, especially if they're both hunting witches at the same time.’   
    I was about to leave when I got a call from Madoka. “Mami, you there? I think Sayaka just ran into another magical girl!”

    ‘Well fuck. There goes all my doubts out the window.’ “Really? Where are they now?”

    “I think they’re at the abandoned building a few miles away from the city. You know that place right?”

    ‘Hot damn. My mind feels like it’s on fire.’  “I’ll be right there.” I quickly hung up on Madoka so that she dosn’t stall me any longer than I should be stalled. I dashed right out the door and went to the roof as fast as I possibly could. When I reached the top, I looked for the lone building in the distance. Once I found it, I made sure nobody was around, and turned into my magical girl form.

    I started to roof hop towards my now desired destination. I was a mile away when Madoka appeared from practically nowhere. “MAMI!” I nearly charged right through her but luckily prevented it from happening and instead bumped into her hard enough to send her spinning until she fell down. “Oww…”

    “Sorry Madoka,” I said as I pulled her back up to her feat.

    “Geez, and I thought I was in a rush to see who the magical girl was.”

    “What did Sayaka tell you?” I asked. ‘Maybe it isn’t Kyouko. Maybe it’s just another magical girl inspecting the city.’

    “Sayaka said something about her having red, long hair tied up in a ponytail as well as crimson eyes. Something that also surprisingly matched a ‘criminal’ record or something like that.”

    ‘That’s Kyouko alright…’

    “Hm?”

    “What?”

    “Were you saying something?”

    “What? No, no. I was probably just talking to myself.”

    “Strange…”

    ‘Damnit, if Madoka finds out that I know Kyouko, she might freak out in a non-helpful way,’ Hopefully, she would take my lie and think I was talking to myself. ‘Poor Madoka. I would like to talk to her about these recent events, but that would show that I’ve been hiding a large secret with a marginal amount of cover.’ Hiding things in plain site. Something I couldn’t do even with all the magical power in the world. ‘But I’ve been doing it this entire time, right?’

    “Umm… Mami? You still with me?”

    “What? Were you saying something?”

    “I was wondering why we haven’t gotten moving towards the building yet.”

    “Right… Let’s hurry.” I grabbed a hold of Madoka’s hand and yanked her along with me. I heard her let out a small yelp of surprise as soon as we were going a few kilometers an hour in just half a second.

    Kyouko, you better not have done anything stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look. The magical girls are gathering. Now about Homura... Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully the next one comes out pretty fast. Standby for the next chapter!


	7. Reeaall smooth first impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations on making it this far, or more like waiting for my slow ass to make chapter 7, but either way, hope you enjoy this chapter? Is still 18+, don't worry, this message will disappear by chapter 10.

Kyouko’s P.O.V.

    ‘Who the hell’s this chick?’ And I thought I was the only magical girl in town. Who knows, she might be the only other one and I have nothing to worry about. She dosn’t look too tough either.

    “You didn’t answer my question, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?”

    ‘She obviously isn’t the waiter type.’ “Why should I tell you?”

    “I don’t know, maybe it’s because YOU LOOK LIKE A FRICKEN MAGICAL GIRL!”

    I slowly got to my feet, making this new girl get into a defensive position. “I’m not here to cause trouble, so just leave me alone already,” I said as I started to make my way out. But this girl just kept on persisting.

    “I want answers on who you are, and if you plan to leave, you’ll have to get through me first.”

    ‘Real knowledge consumer I see…’ “As I said earlier, I’m not telling you jack shit.”

    This seemed to get her pissed because as soon as she said that, she took a swing at me with her sword. I easily dodged it and countered her by swatting her away with my spear. She crashed into a pillar, breaking it down. I started to walk out until I heard her getting back up. “I hit you hard enough to put you out of commision for 2 weeks. How are you still standing.” I turned around as she got back on her feet, still recovering from the shock.

    “If you aren’t telling me anything, why should I tell you?”

    “Smart, but foolish.” I slammed her against the wall again just to keep her off my back for the time being and started to walk away when I heard a voice.

    “SAYAKA!” I pinked hair girl ran up to the now broken down magical girl.

    ‘What the hell, how many magical girls are there here?’ I turned around fast, trying to get out as quickly as I could when I heard the same voice.

    “What did you do…”

    “I’ll be fine,” came a response from -who I guessed was- Sayaka.

    “How could you…” The pink haired girl came to face me.

    “Madoka… don’t,” Sayaka whispered.

    “Why…” Madoka took out a bow, probably her magical girl weapon. “I thought the witches were our enemies, not each other.”

    “Madoka,” another magical girl came in.

    ‘Damn, is there like an entire magical girl army here or something?’ “Who the hell are you girls, and how many more are yet to come?”

    “Homura-chan…”

    The new girl, Homura, told Madoka, ”Get Miki Sayaka out of here,” before facing me. “I’m not going to tell you anything, not yet. But for now, stay away from us and we won’t bother you. Got it?” Before I could ask what the hell she meant, all three of them magically disappeared.

    ‘My life just keeps getting weirder and weirder, eh?’ I started making my way out and back to Mami’s apartment. What the hell kind of a city is this? The air was pretty chilly when I got outside. The city was pretty when it was dark and all the buildings lights were on. I enjoyed the view for as long as I could before making my way back to Mami’s. Hopefully she wouldn’t destroy my already broken mental state.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

Mami’s P.O.V.

    “What do you mean by ‘I’m not supposed to make contact with her?’” This conversation across my phone with the other magical girls was getting really agitating.

    “I’m not sure if she can even be trusted,” I heard Sayaka say. “She really was trying to fuck me up.”

    If Homura wasn’t there to stop anything major from happening, Kyouko wouldn’t be in the city. ‘And if it wasn’t for Homura, Kyouko would’ve probably be hurt from the secret I’ve kept from her for the small span of time.’ That’s another problem, the other magical girls don’t know that I’ve known about Kyouko since a few days ago.

    “Mami? You still there?” I heard Madoka ask from the other side of the phone.

    “Sorry, I’ve got to go.” Before anyone could even speak, I hung up. I waited in my room for a little before going to the kitchen. I took what was left of the previous cake and set it on the table. Before I could place a slice on my plate, I heard a knock on the door. I got up to see who it was, and a little more than fucking surprised to see Kyouko standing there.

    “Hey,” was all she said as she gave an apologetic smile. “May I come back in?”

    Before I could think, I already said, “Yeah, okay.” 

She walked in and went to the bathroom. “I’m gonna take a bath, if you don’t mind.”

“It’s all good,” I told her. “I’ll go in after you.”

She was about to close the door when she heard me say this. “Us taking a bath together wouldn’t hurt, right?”

…  
…  
...

God, what kind of a person did I let back in?

'Phone call'

“What’s up with Mami?” asked Sayaka, already questioning why Mami left so early in the call. “Was it something I said?”

“Maybe, but that just means that she’s been hiding us from a secret,” Madoka said. “Any ideas, Homura-Chan?”

“There maybe more to Mami then we think,” ‘Which is odd, considering that Mami wasn’t always the best at concealing a secret…’

Or was she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confusing? I most definitely have no idea what I did, but basically, Kyouko still doesn't know that Mami is a magical girl, and the other three don't know that Mami knows Kyouko. Obviously fucking with her head (No jokes intended). Hope you enjoyed! Please wait here while the next chapter continues to make its way here.


	8. Back to School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS FANFIC IS ONLY 18+ ITS JUST A SUGGESTION BUT IF YOU HAVE TO LEAVE THE DOOR IS... in that direction? I don’t know but it’s over There somewhere. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kyouko’s P.O.V.

I don’t know how I managed to keep my cool, but now, Mami is forcing me to go to school with her. Bullshit, right? I tried arguing with her that no one would except me, or that someone will say something about me being a fugitive, but Mami said “Those fugitive reports are long gone, even if it was just a few days ago.” Real reassuring, don’t you think? But either way, I didn’t win the argument.

The next day was my first day of school, aka a pain in my ass. Mami had already gotten my uniform setup and all my supplies in check, as well as money for lunch. She really was acting like an oversensitive mom. Like seriously, whenever I tried to say something about what I need and what I don’t need, she ended up interrupting me mid sentence. I ended up leaving her alone for the rest of the night and awaited my inevitable “death”.

_________________________________________________________________________

“Wake up,” I heard a voice say. I let out a groan and shifted over onto the other side of my face. “Come on, the first day of school is today!” I cracked my eyes open in a glare as I looked up to face Mami’s smiling face who was already in uniform.

“What time is it?” I managed out as I rolled over and, accidently, fell out of bed. I heard a giggle and got up to continue my never ending glare.

“It’s 6:30 in the morning,” she responded. My eyes widened in surprise at the sound of this.

“6:30!? I NEVER GET UP THIS EARLY!” I lashed back at a non-existence insult.

“Weeeelllllll… you signed up for school youse-”

“YOU SIGNED ME UP YOURSELF!”

“And now you’re gonna have to wake up every morning t-”

“EVERY MORNING? AT 6:30?”

“And walk to school with me.” She gave that same smile, without answering any of my questions, before turning around and walking out the room’s door. I let out an angry groan as I turned around and started to get into my uniform. When I finished, I went out to go and find Mami who was at the front door, now in a winter coat. “You need a coat? I can get you one.”

“I’ll be fine,” I responded as I walked past her and to the door.

“If you say so.” Her response came.

Pretty bad mistake, as soon as I opened the door, I was blasted with cold as fuck air. I recoiled and fell backwards. Luckly, Mami was there to catch me. When I got back up, I noticed that the door was closed behind me. “Oops, I left the key card inside…” I heard Mami say.

“WHAT!?” I screamed. “I HONESTLY THOUGHT YOU WERE MORE ORGANIZED THEN THIS!”

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I guess I was too caught up in getting my school stuff reorganized, that I forgot to get it. Don’t worry, I’ll get the main office to reopen it.” And with that, she started walking away. I quickly stumbled after her.

“It’s soooo fucking cold out here,” I said as we walked through the snow covered streets.

“I asked if you wanted a winter coat like me,” she said. “And you ‘kindly’ rejected it,” she added on with a giggle.

“I swear I’m gonna punch you,” I said through jittering teeth. I stood at the stoplight with Mami, not noticing that she got closer to me and was soon unzipping her coat. “What the-” I was about to say when Mami pulled me into her coat while she was still wearing it. We were both face to face when she finished zipping the coat back up. I couldn’t tell if the heat that rose to my face was because of how cold it was outside or how close I was to Mami, her face specifically.

“You shouldn’t be as cold anymore,” she told me, seeming to have a blush of her own from the extra intimacy.

“Damn right,” I replied as we started making our way to the school. We drew a few curious looks, but other then that, we didn’t draw too much attention. As we entered, Mami and I finally unattached from each other. When we were ejected from the coat, I started to look around while Mami put her snow coat in her locker.

“Since you were put in the school mid year, we’re both gonna have to share a locker, okay?” I nodded as my reply, even though I wasn’t really listening. “I already taught you how to read room numbers, so you should be able to find your block class. Hopefully things go smooth. Good luck!” With that, Mami left me alone, by myself, with no fucking clue on where I should probably be right now.

I looked down at my school schedule, looking around for any matching room numbers. There wasn’t anything. I walked around cluelessly, still looking for something that matched any other door nearby. After a minute or so, a bell rang, notifying me that 1st period had already started. ‘Damnit, I should’ve asked Mami where the hell I am and where I currently need to be.’ 

I was turning a corner when I finally saw a familiar room number that matched that on my paper. ‘Finally, my first class. Been a while though. Sure hope nobody recognizes me.’ I slowly entered the classroom.

“Also, we have a new student today,” I hear an older women’s voice say. “And here she comes! Miss Sakura, please introduce yourself.” As I slowly walk into the room, I here a few murmurs and whispers, but I try my best to ignore them. I walk up to the white board and look out into the class, only to see three other girls that I recognize. And as far as I know, they recognize me right back. There was silence as we continued to glare at each other. After awhile of uncomfortable silence for everyone other than the four of us, I was told to sit in the corner of the room. The place I knew I would probably stay and suffer for the rest of the year. As the teacher continued to talk, I let my eyelids begin to drift downward as my mind began to shut off from boredom. The last thing I tried to do was to observe the other three magical girls in the room who had been having a conversation that was obviously through their minds. I couldn’t give two fucks about what it was they were talking about, as long as I could sleep in peace.

_________________________________________________________________________

Jolting up from the sudden bell ring, my eyes adjusted to my surroundings as everyone else departed for lunch. Standing up myself, I began to follow everyone else while I did my best to stay away, doing my best not to gain any attention. After the small group reached the lunch room, I once again sat in a corner, being the outcast to everyone else. A few times people tried to approach me as to ask who I was and tell my not listening brain how interesting I was for being the new student, and every time I glared at them, immediately turning them around without a single word.

Keeping my eye out, I continued to scan the lunch room until my tired eyes slightly widened in surprise. I watched as the three magical girls sat down next to the persons she least expected: Mami Tomoe. ‘The Hell? She can’t be a magical girl too, right?’ I did her best to draw the conclusion that they were just friends and not actual work buddies, but it still bugged me, no matter how much I ignored it. I continued o watch as the four chatted and laughed, slightly envying how close they were to the older girl. She was a year ahead of them after all. Leaning my head against the table, I waited for lunch to be over and after a few more hours, school itself.

_________________________________________________________________________

Before long, I began walking away from the gates of my new school, one that I couldn’t bare being at. I stared to dash until a chilling breeze battered against my face. I was about to try and push forward until what seemed like an instantaneous blizzard hit me, knocking me off my feet and sending me a yard or two back. Slowly getting to one knee, I looked up and watched as the once clear road was covered in ice and snow, slowly bringing the unpleasant memories of the past. As if on cue, my vision flickered and I blinked, getting surprised to see that I was now in a forest. Shaking my head, my surroundings went back to normal before I tried to turn around. I continued turning, but my hope dissolved as I couldn’t see more than three damn inches in front of my face. I picked a direction before walking in it, hoping to find something.

Tumbling in the snow, my mind began to freeze over. I didn’t dare use any magic, knowing that I would have to disappear if someone saw me, so I continued the agonizing walk on, feeling the urge to collapse. Soon enough, my legs have way underneath me and I fell over, too exhausted to move. A chill crept over me as I felt my conscious flicker in and out of existence. ‘Is this really the end?’ I thought, wondering if a magical girl could die from freezing. As my vision faded, I felt a slight tug on my leg before being lifted altogether.

_________________________________________________________________________

 

Mami’s P.O.V.

‘Geez she’s so cute when she’s sleeping.’ Mentally snapping my neck, I wondered how the thought came up in the first place. We couldn’t be THAT close to each other… ‘Not yet at least,’ a part of my brain said. It had been a few hours since Kyouko had fallen unconscious in the snow, leaving me to carry her back home. After getting back, I covered her with half the blankets I could possibly find before getting my bath stuff ready. Before I actually started though, I came back to watch if Kyouko would wake up. Another hour had passed though and the sun began to set, bathing the room in an orange tint. My own eyes started to close until Kyouko shifted, still shivering from the cold she had been through. “Don’t leave me…” She whispered silently. ‘She talks in her sleep… How… Cute… What the hell are you talking about now damnit?’ I got up from my seat where I picked Kyouko up from her spot. She wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon, so she mine as well take a bath with me while she sleeps, right?

Walking back to the bathroom, I began to fill the tub with water, steaming up the entire room. Without a second thought, I began undressing myself before doing the same to Kyouko who was still unconscious. Dropping her in the tub, I also slowly stepped in before relaxing in the soapy water. I was about to take the soap bar from the side until a soft weight settled on my chest. Looking down, I saw the strange redhead nestle her head in between my breasts. Blushing, I did my best to ignore her and proceeded to take the soap bar which now seemed so far away. Picking it up, I began rubbing it in between my hands until something wet began nibbling on my nipple. Without looking, I did my best not to get flustered. Failing that, I looked down and watch as Kyouko sucked on my boobs, drawing out slight amounts of my milk in the process.

I was about to push her away until a thought came up in my mind. Smiling, I grabbed the back of her head and held her in place, taking the bar of soap and coming it through her hair. Feeling like a mother and her child, I continued to clean off the girl who I had only found a few days ago until I was satisfied with her look. Beginning to clean myself off, Kyouko shifted her head to my other breast and began do the same thing there. Blushing by the slight amounts of pleasure, I began to wonder if Kyouko really was asleep before confirming that she was. She talked in her sleep so she also probably moves in her sleep. After a few more minutes, I continued to let Kyouko do her thing until at last she drew away, resting her head in its starting point.

Taking my phone from the other side of the tub, I watched in the group chat as the other three continued to complain and freak out over Kyouko’s new appearance at the school. Smiling, I left them to chat for the rest of the night. As I exited the bathtub, I also brought Kyouko out before drying her off. Inspecting her more closely, I saw that the bruises and scratches she started out with were now gone and without a trace, probably by the few days she had to use magic. I also saw that although she was indeed a magical girl, she couldn’t do anything about her sickness.

Drawing the conclusion that she would need a few days before she was better, I made a mental note to tell the school that she and I wouldn’t be there for a few days and that I would need to get my homework somehow. Planning that Homura would probably drop by, I dried myself off before doing the same with Kyouko, dressing her up in the sleepwear she had the day before. Also getting ready for bed, I took her over to the guest room where I placed her on the bed. Turning around, I made my way to the door before I heard another sound come from the redhead. Her face was contorted into that of pain and suffering, making me wonder what type of nightmares she had. Smiling, I picked her back up and carried her to my room.

Opening the door, I set her down, seeing that her earlier expression softened up at the feel and smell of the bed. Crawling in myself, I shifted around and hit the switch on the lamp, leaving only the light of the city and the comforting moonlight. I was about to shift back until a pressure began to squeeze my sides. I turned my head around before smiling, seeing that Kyouko had decided to take comfort with my body. Continuing to smile, I let my eyes drift close, hoping that nothing bad would transpire between us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Me continuing this fic)  
> Alright, let’s do this! RARWRARWRAWRARWRARWA  
> (Two hours later)  
> Alright. You stay there I’ll be back.  
> (Half a paragraph done)
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it’s been long ever since I added something but I hope to continue it. Comments, questions and suggestions are in an obvious place so you know where to leave them. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment down below for suggestions or other stuff. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
